Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to displaying virtual objects.
Background
In mixed reality, a physical marker is often associated with a virtual object. The position of the physical marker may be tracked using computer vision, so that when the user moves the marker across a table, for example, the associated virtual object can be seen moving across the table along with the movement of the marker. However, with computer-vision-based marker tracking, when the marker is obscured by a physical object (e.g., another marker, the user's hand, etc.), the marker can no longer be tracked, and thus, the associated virtual object disappears from the view of the user or remains stationary at the last known position of the marker. As such, interactions that would be natural to do with physical markers, such as stacking markers one on top of another, leads to undesirable results when these markers have virtual objects associated with them. Accordingly, this creates a poor user experience.